Bronies Wiki talk:Community portal
Admin discussion This wiki needs a new admin since the old one has not been active and has not edited for over 60 days making this wiki up for adoption. Strawberry Spice last log in is in September 2011 and his last edit date is July 2011. Therefore a new admin has to be picked only then will wikia staff give a user admin powers. I have already made a adoption request. Who is going to be the next admin?--Daipenmon 13:37, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :Where did Strawberry go?--'Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas.' 00:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I don't have the answer to that.--Daipenmon 00:28, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Who do you want the new admin to be, Mystic?--Daipenmon 01:26, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :I have mostly been keeping to myself since I joined this site and don't know all the staff eprsonally so I am rather neutral on this subject. I do have ideas for this wiki though like allowing non-pony fan articles.--'Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas.' 02:05, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll let Wikia staff know and l'll step back this time.--Daipenmon 13:06, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :Quick question, what will happen if we don't get a replacement admin? Will that jeopardize Bronies wiki?--'Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas.' 16:53, December 21, 2011 (UTC) We will see a week from yesterday.--Daipenmon 17:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Any further news of late? Sinc eyou're the only other admin I know of, I would reccomend you for the role if you are interested.--'Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas.' 22:09, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Why does it have to be me, when it can be you instead?--Daipenmon 23:48, December 23, 2011 (UTC) :'cus like I said you're the only admin I know. I am just some member here. While I am an admin at Sonic News Network (which explains my odd Christmassy signiture) I have never managed an actual wiki before and dunno the details of running one. while I do have ideas for this place I dunno if I will be fit to take charge.--'Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas.' 04:27, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Hi. I'm Wendy and I've been answering your adoption request. I get the sense from this conversation that neither of you really want to adopt the wiki. I'll be happy to give rights to both of you or neither of you, but please state clearly if you want them or not :). -- Wendy (talk) 04:17, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::I just worry I am unfit to lead a wiki.--'Mystic Monkey is at Diamond Dust Zone this Christmas.' 05:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Fine l will take them, then.--Daipenmon 13:37, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Im sure you'll be better at it than me. I do have some ideas but but I dunno if I can manage a whole wiki.--Mystic Monkey sez 22:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What happened here forced me to take action, alright MerryStar l'm ready to become a admin here and now.--Daipenmon 01:52, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Canon and non-pony articles For example Everfree Forest. I go to a site called ''Sonic Fanon Wiki'' which is pretty much a fanon wiki like Bronies wiki but based on Sonic. Just as we have fanponies, this site has fan characters (Epic Mount / Mystic Monkey) however this site doesn't just have articles on fan characters, it has articles on locations, games and ideas, projects, stories and other subjects for articles. Most of these articles are fanon writen by individuals and however there are still "canon" articles. I am suggesting we should encourage that Bronies Wiki isn't just a wiki for just ponies. I noticed the new front page now include lists of different subjects but they're not written articles yet (Why not make them all non-existant pages and let members eventually fill them in?) This wiki shouldn't just be about fanponies and offer to allow members to feel free to make more articles about their ponies and there stories, locations, worlds, stuff like that. As long as we don't vandalise each others articles and only edit others articles with permissions on talk pages. It will make this wiki a much more interesting place to have more articles on other subjects besides ponies. As for canon articles, I personally just use links to the MLPwiki instead but thats just my way. I still think canon articles should be encouraged, but like the canon articles on Sonic Fan Wiki (For example Sonic the Hedgehog) we should allow members to contribute how the subject of the article relates to there headcanon or fanfiction. This done in sections so that even if the section contradicts the other fan-sections, as long as the brony just sticks to his section it should all be fine. Also a new that reconises the canon articles name and suggests the article on MLPwiki and that canon information should just be breif because for canon info just check out the MLPwiki article. Alternatively, starting a canon article thats based on a specific series of fanon also works just as well as long as the title is followed by the series name in brackets. So I hope we can encourage both canon and non-pony articles for our wiki.--[[User:Mystic Monkey|M'ystic Monkey']] is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 14:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) I already made a Megan page but she is just a G1 character.--Daipenmon 16:11, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Still a nice contribution. I have also started G1 articles myself (though I admit I haven't set them to be shared just yet) such as Tirek, Scorpan and various creatures such as Stonebacks, Flories and the MLPTales creatures Green-wing Song Birds. While Ponytale is based on G4 and these creatures are from pregen cartoons, I will redesign them with a modern appearance for my stories, comics and games.--[[User:Mystic Monkey|M'ystic Monkey']] is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 15:18, February 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Just converted them to be shared, in which I encourage other bronies to contribute to these articles how the subject is involved with there headcanon and fanon.--[[User:Mystic Monkey|M'ystic Monkey']] is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 17:24, February 9, 2012 (UTC) However Tirek doesn't think 6 ponies can defeat him, but knows a human girl (Megan) did kill him.--Daipenmon 19:42, February 9, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Heck actually in my canceled fan game "Ponytale: Midnight Castle" It was Twilight that finished him off. That project was planned as an origin story for Twilight. I canceled that game after ''Cutie Mark Chronicles'' contradicted the story I was going with. Tireks more of a staple villain in my Ponytale stories. While Epic Mount is the star of the series and Tirek and Epic are enemies (in which Tirek non-directly attacks Epic Mount), I plan it that it's Twilight, her friends and Elements of Harmony to finish Tirek since it just seems more appropriate that way.--[[User:Mystic Monkey|M'ystic Monkey']] is a proud MonoBook Wikian. 23:05, February 9, 2012 (UTC)